New Age of FMA
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist RPG, exclusive from the forum! Ancestory is all our favorite characters. Read and review! Aragatou!


Full Metal Alchemist-New Age of FMA 

We all know about the story that we have come to know and love. Well this deals with the famous characters as ancestors. And now, two cousins must embark on the quest to find the try philosopher stone where nothing has to be given and the stone that can last forever.

The character bio's will look like this:

Name-  
Age-  
Appearance-  
Ancestor-  
History-  
Bio-  
Skill-  
Race-

---Keep in mind this is an RPG and there are different people acting as the character's so the POV will change quickly---

Name- Enya Elric

Age- 14

Appearance- http/i62. here to see the image.

Ancestor- Edward Elric

History- She learns that her Great great grandfather was a great and famous Alchemist. Both of her parents died so she had to move in with her Aunt and Uncle.

Bio- She's selfish and childish but will stick up for family.

Skill- Can use alchemy without a circle and makes alot of metal. She is very skilled at machines.

Race- Human

Played by: **BlueFlame Alchemist**

Name- Alit Jalyne Mustang

Age- 16

Appearance- http/i7. --- Go here to see the image.

Ancestor- Roy & Riza Mustang

History- She's known from the time she was born there was something different about her family. She finds out from her uncle about her ancestry, and she tried her hardest to make it better from her family, of course in the end it made no difference. Now with her father in jail, and her mother in Ishbal she's left with her uncle to venture and restore her family name.

Bio-She's shy, and likes to be on her own a lot, but if you insult her family, prepare to be severely injured if not maimed!

Skill- Same as Mustang

Race- Human

Played by: **RedLightningbolt Alchemist**

**All other characters will be added and or introduced later on. Thank you!**

**Enya POV**

As Enya walked into town, she let out a heavy sigh. "Finally! I made it to Central!"

Alit POV 

Alit tiptoed slowly past her cousin's bedroom, knowing full well that if he woke she would never get out of the house. She sighed as she made it to the first floor, her hand coming up to rest gently on her forehead. She looked over to her uncle, who sat comfortably on the porch; his textbooks once more lay in front of him, and his glasses gradually sliding down his nose. "Otooji-san I'm going now!" She chirped out, her face lighting up as he smiled and looked at her. "Of course, but remember to call once you reach central. "Yes of course." She said her eyes falling to the floor. "I'm sorry about all of this... But you know I have no choice. Their lives may very well depend on it." She said, and he nodded, pulling her into a heart-warming hug. She headed out of the house after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, knowing full well that it should be months before she saw him again. It would be painful going back to her home, but she truly had no other choice. She sighed as she boarded the train, her mind in other places.

She was lost in her thoughts as they pulled into central, her eyes searching the crowd for a friendly face. She found not one and sighed as she exited the comfortably buzzing interior of the train to step foot into the overly noisy platform. She picked up her bag, slinging it carefully over her shoulder. She would go to their house first, that was the only thing she could do. She would possibly go to HQ as well, maybe just to see her ojiisan. She hadn't received word from him yet on her father, and it only pained her worse to think that he may have already been reprimanded. She passed the small shop she so loved and couldn't help but smile at all the friendly faces. It grew dreadfully silent as she came into view though, causing her face to fall into a frown. What had she done? She shook her head and walked past without a second thought.

**Enya POV**

As Enya walked around, she started to get a little mad at people poking fun of her because she was small for her age. As she continued to walk, she almost backhanded a guy for resting his arms on top of her head. Sure she was a little height challenged, but people had no right to do that.

"Hey! Look boys! A pipsqueak girl! In a nice miniskirt!" She heard a man yell out.

That just reached her boiling point. She quickly turned around and clapped her hands while saying "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE COULDN'T EVEN FIT INTO HER OWN SHOES!" Soon a slug hammer came and hit the guy on the foot, which made him cry out in pain.

Alit POV 

Alit's attention was brought to a girl, close to her age. She laughed as she saw her throw a rather hard object at one of the local men. She walked over, hoping to find what was going on, as well as reach her house. "Hello. And who might you be?" She asked in a polite voice, smiling her brightest smile to the girl.

Enya POV 

When Enya heard a woman behind her, she looked up and was kind of jealous of how tall she was. "My name is Enya Elric. What's your name?" Enya asked with a smile on her face to hide her envious side. All the girls that she knew were taller then her.

**Alit POV**

"My name is Alit Mustang." She said it almost hesitantly watching as the men backed off, and sighing as some of them almost trembled in fear.

Enya POV 

"What's wrong? I like your name. Who's your great great grandfather?" Enya said in excitement.

**Alit POV**

I looked down at the girl in shock for a moment. She must have truly not have been from around here. "Roy Mustang... why?"

**Enya POV**

"No way! Your Great Great Grandfather was THE Roy Mustang? The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang?" Enya said as her grew even more in excitement as her mouth dropped open.

**Alit POV**

"Y-yes..." She answered timidly, knowing full well about the great things Roy Mustang had accomplished, oh if only her parents hadn't tarnished the name...

**Enya POV**

Enya began to smirk. "Well my Great Great Grandfather was much better He was known as the hero of the people. The one, and only FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST EDWARD ELRIC!" Enya basically shouted as she bloated in her ego.

**Alit POV**

Alit stood stunned for a second, but then smiled once more in her usual way. "Wow, I did hear about him. So... Why are you here in Central?" Of course she thought it was safe to assume that Enya did not live here, simply because of her lack of knowledge of the situation at hand.

**Enya POV**

Enya almost seemed shocked. "What? That's it? You just heard of him? YOU SHOULD BE PRAISING THE GROUND THAT I WALK ON!" Enya said as though her ancestor would say.

**Alit POV**

She laughed as she bowed, her smile growing ten-fold as she came to nearly Enya's kneecaps. "I'm sorry Enya-sama, I just didn't think I could bend that far down."

**Enya POV**

Enya began to grow a big vein on her forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEEM THEM WITHOUT A MAGNIYING GLASS BECAUSE THEY ARE AS SMALL AS A PECK OF DUST!" Enya shouted while waving her hands.

**Alit POV**

"I never said anything of the sort." Alit protested with a smirk on her face. She bowed her head though, her eyes glinting with laughter. "Gomen-nasai, I was just picking a little fun, no harm done right?" She asked her eyes flashing with regret for but a moment.

**Enya POV**

Enya pouted a little and crossed her arms. "I'll forgive you if you do one thing." Enya said not even looking at Alit.

**Alit POV**

"What?" She asked almost afraid of what it would be.

**Enya POV**

Enya turned around and placed her left hand on her hip and pointed her right index finger to the ground. "I want you to get on the ground and beg for me to forgive you."

**Alit POV**

Alit bit her lip at the comeback that almost shot out. A few years ago she probably wouldn't have even tried to stop it... but then again a couple of years ago she had no idea of the type of treason entering her life. She sighed kneeling on the ground, pulling her dress up a bit so it didn't get dirt on it. "Please forgive me... Enya-sama." She said in a slightly sharp tone as she shook her head of its previous thoughts.

**Enya POV**

Enya smirked. "Okay. I forgive you." She said turning her back away from Alit to see where she was.

**Alit POV**

Alit stood, her hand coming to rest on her bag, hoping that it's contents had not been shattered in the awkward movement. The red-water had to be sealed safely in her house for this to ever work. She sighed as she glanced at her house, just three houses down. She needed desperately to get a start on her next plan.

Enya POV 

Enya looked all over to make sure that she wasn't followed by her family. "Cost is clear. No one will ever find me here in Central." She said out loud. "Now to try to take the alchemy exam!" She said proudly.

Alit POV 

"You're taking the alchemy exam?" Asked Alit in a sweet voice, not yet letting go of her alertness. She had come here for the same reason, but with more than one motive at heart of course.

Enya POV 

"Of course I am. Are you going to take it as well?" Enya asked with a blank look on her face.

**Alit POV**

"Yes I am." Alit said in a guarded tone, her face becoming expressionless as she looked around at the few people watching.

Enya POV 

Enya began to get angry that all these people were acting weird. "HEY! DO YOU ALL HAVE A STARING PROBLEM?" Enya yelled out to the crowd.

**Alit POV**

Alit sighed as she took a hold of Enya's arm. "Come with me." She said and pulled her along. As they made it to a small alley, cut off from al on-lookers she sighed, her tense shoulders falling slightly as she looked over at her. "You honestly don't know? You don't know what me father did...? What I did?" She asked, her back turned to Enya as she clenched her fists, turning to see the girl before her again, holding back the stinging tears as she stared at the oblivious girl.

Enya POV 

Enya looked at her and tilted her head. "No. I never hear anything because I live in Risembool. Or use to anyways." She said in a sad tone.

**Alit POV**

"My father was part of the western rebellion, he was fighting with my grandfather in the south, and... He killed three civilians. I was helping support the revolution, trying to change the ways we have been forced to take on. I was accused of treason as was my father, he was convicted of three murders, and my mother was banned from Central for her hand in housing the rebels. They ended up letting me go, due to the fact that I was underage, and my grandfathers connections, of course this is my other great grandfather's son I'm talking about." She sighed as she finished, not bothering to look up. "I have yet to find out your reasoning to come here, but I trust that you'd best keep away from me if you wish to be welcomed here. I will only cause trouble for you." She said as she turned out of the alley, heading toward her home at last.

Enya POV 

Enya started running after her. "Wait! Please wait! I don't know anyone here. You're the first friend that I ever made outside of Risembool. My Great Great Grandfather told me many great things about the Mustang family! And I know that what he says is true. He says that the Mustang families are good people who look out for who they trust and care for. Sure they can be all knowing and sometimes stubborn, but they are looking out for the best interest in people. That's what he told me!" Enya shouted towards Alit, hoping that she would hear.

Alit POV 

Alit turned on her heal at hearing this, her emotions finally showing on her pale face. "Look's can be deceiving." She said her face showing her sadness. "I've committed treason no matter what way you put it. Are you willing to associate with a traitor?" She asked her eyes betraying her as they moistened. "Damnit!" She cursed herself for crying once more.

Enya POV 

Enya walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "When I met you. I didn't even know that you were a traitor. You were just some random girl who was nice to me. I don't care about your skeletons in your closet. I know that you will change this state, just like what the late Mr. Maes Hughes would say about my great great grandfather and his brother." She said trying to comfort Alit.

Chapter one complete! Please be sure to R&R or I won't bother to put the rest up, and we will have a new character next chapter… hehehe.


End file.
